Plague -A Highschool Of The Dead Fanfic-
by EvolvedPandas
Summary: Emi(Emiko) is a normal high school student living in Tokonosu City with her father,your typical boy-ish girl who has troubles of being feminine at times,until one day a zombie apocalypse breaks out and all sanity loses itself,the only choice she has now is to survive and keep calm.
1. OC Sheet!

-SUBMISSIONS ARE OPEN! I'm not accepting too much,so 4 or 5 will be accepted and they will be mentioned :D so here's oc sheet and it's gonna be shorter and better,get started XD-

**-****Basics****-**  
_Let's face it. If somebody were to just glance over the reference sheet, at least you can feel some reassurance in knowing that they got the bare minimum_

**Name (Nickname):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**List three to five most important things about your character.**  
_If nothing else, people will know this much. This section can also be moved to another part of sheet if preferable. This isn't required to do by the way._

**-****Physical Details****-**  
_Next most important part, next to personality. Really essential if you're using your character in a zombie apocalypse or in some other way in which other people need to understand said character.  
Everybody hates it when they have to work with some under-described character. Facts, people! Descriptions, we need 'em.  
Even if you're not using your character for a competition, but for personal writing instead, a solid physical description helps wonderfully for your writing. It's nice to have a clear picture in your head._

**Build/Body Type/Physical Frame:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin:**

_dark-skinned,light-skinned,pale,tanned,soft,rough. You describe_

**Hair:** _color/texture/length/cut_

**Eyes:**

**Other defining features/extra anatomy:**  
_ears, teeth, tails, wings, scars, deformities, disabilities_

**Habits:**  
_Good (smiles a lot) or bad (smoking, drinking)_

**Gestures/Mannerisms:**  
_animated, none, sweeping, small_

**Demeanor/Carriage/Gait:**  
_How does he/she carry himself/herself?_

**Voice:**  
_slang, aristocratic tone, any speech patters_

**Style:**  
_elegant, shabby, normal, etc._

**Clothing:**  
_Make sure to not just focus on style or simple descriptions, but also include any accessories (jewelry, glasses, piercings, tattoos, make-up)_

_On a side note: If the character has alternate forms, make sure to clearly describe/differentiate them. If they are strongly different and/or very important to the whole story, think about creating different sections for each form._

**-****Personality****-**  
_Really, I believe that personality is the key to making your character original, stand out, or just overall complete and well-rounded. I want to see the __depth__ of his/her personality, want it to be believable. Nobody likes a character that is far less interesting than a wet mop.  
If you are anything like me, at times you may struggle with fully explaining the personality of the character that you have so nicely visioned. It's okay, you're not alone in the feeling that you need to explain (in horrid and absolute detail) so that the character floating around in your mind makes sense on paper.  
Because of this, the personality section, at least for me, tends to be quite long. I find that this process not only helps me expand and understand my character better, but also further develop him/her past the image in my head. _

**_Part One: Basic Info_**  
**Loves/Favorites:**  
_Plain ol' makes 'em happy._

**Hates:**  
_And other things he/she tries to avoid._

**Hobbies:**  
_What does he/she do in his/her spare time?_

**Talents/Skills:**  
_What is he/she __good__ at? Doesn't even have to be super relevant._

**Hopes/Dreams:**

**Fears/Nightmares:**

**Best Qualities or Quality**  
_Go all out man,I don't even care._

**Greatest Flaw:**  
_Don't you even dare say he/she doesn't have one, because __everybody__ does. Maybe his/her flaw is that they _think _they don't have any. \m/_

**Character Strengths:**

**And the coinciding weaknesses:**

**Quirks:**  
_List a number of them. They can be funny, or possibly used to further divulge the characters behavior._

**One thing he/she ****is**** and one thing he/she is ****not****.**  
_For example: smart, but not wise; nice, but not friendly; pessimistic, but not an asshole/jerk; fast, but not strong.. etc._

**What he/she ****wants****_(ex: move towards)_**** and doesn't want ****_(ex: move away from, avoid)_**  
_This part can go a couple different ways, depending on your take.. but I think you all can deal with it._

**_Part Two: In-depth Analysis_**** (If you really want, this part can be omitted.)**

**How does the character picture himself/herself?**  
_Strengths and weaknesses, upon other qualities, they may __think__ they have._

**How do others see him/her?**  
_Behavior that is actually shown, and which others have interpreted._

**Three adjectives that he/she would use to describe his/herself.**

_This is required_

**Three adjectives others would use to describe** him/her.

_This isn't required_

**Most valued possession:**

**Darkest secret and/or treasured memory:**

**Most proud accomplishment and or greatest failure:**

**Is he/she motivated by possibility or necessity?**  
_This question dwells upon the character's life. Is it hard and he/she does things because he/she __needs__ to, is he/she comfortable, doing only things that please them? A bit of both?_

**Current motivation:**  
_Greed, power, love, lust, revenge, money, to win/come out on top, hate, freedom, survival?_

**How does he/she view the future and/or the past?**  
_aspirations, goals, objectives, regrets_

**What is his/her philosophy on life and death?**

**What kind of energy level do they usually have?**  
_perky, somber, tired, aggressive, pumped, mood swings?_

**How does he/she show and/or handle: love, affection, grief, pain, anger, sadness, conflict, change, loss?**

**Does he/she have a temper?**  
_If so, displayed actively or more passive aggressively?_

**How does he/she respond to the surrounding world, the 'unfamiliar,' and other people in general?**  
_Empathetic, judgmental?_

**Polite or rude?**

**Stingy or generous?**  
_Your choice to decide of __what._

**What kind of 'public' face does he/she display?**  
_Put up a front, open emotions, two faced_

**Leader or a follower?**

**More happy by themselves or in a group?**

**Does he/she have any addictions/dependencies/fixations/fetishes/ or other strange behavior?**

**What is his/her sexual preference/experience/values?**  
_Of course, couldn't leave __this__ one off the list. It's just so darn fun. XDD_

**-****History/Background****-**  
_Now, we move onto the background of the character. What's a person without their past? Our history makes us who we are today. Blah blah, inspirational mumbo jumbo.  
There might not be a lot of sub-headings is this one, but the 'backstory' part is usually a mini story in itself. So, have fun. ^^ _

**Setting:**  
_Time period, current residence, any other basic descriptions needed_

**Occupation:**  
_If eligible.. and if not, explain __why__._

**Educational background/other learning experiences:**

**Intelligence Level:**

**Short Term Goals:**

**Long Term Goals:**

**Family:**  
_Make sure to describe the family life and the relationships._

**Friends:**  
_Same goes.. make sure to describe the relationship._

**Backstory:**  
_Birth order, major events in his/her life. This part can be very detailed or really vague._

**-****Combat****-**  
_This is more of an 'if applicable' section. It's really only important if you plan to use your character in a tournament or competition. But then again, sometimes it's just good to __know__ these things about your character for personal interest. _

**Physical Strength:**

**Coordination/Reflexes:**

**Fighting Style:**  
_technique, talents, skills, predictability_

**Unusual Abilities/Powers:**  
_rate these on __some__ sort of scale _

**Weapons/Other Gear:**


	2. Copyright

I got a message saying if my OC was someone elses,and it's not. I make my own OC's and it took me 2 hours to even make this summary,the oc sheet and come up with a title.

I do not own Highschool Of The Dead obviously,I ain't japanese lol.

Directed by

Tetsuro Araki

Produced by

Mitsutoshi Ogura

Written by

Yōsuke Kuroda

Music by

Takafumi Wada

Studio

Madhouse

Licensed by

AUS

Madman Entertainment

NA

Sentai Filmworks

UK

Manga Entertainment

Dat wikipedia article information ^^


	3. Things About Emi

Oc Sheet For Emiko(My OC)  
-Basics-

Name (Nickname): Emi,Em

Age:16 1/2

Gender:Female

Race: Asian,American

5 things about Emi Emi is a tomboy She loves wrestling and boxing She's actualy 20 percent Russian She doesn't know who her mother is She has an ex boyfriend

-Physical Details-

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame:Hourglass,Fit,Very Curvy

Height:5'5

Weight:135 lbs

Skin:  
Soft creamy ish skin

Hair: color/texture/length/cut A short dark red pixie cut style,she has medium sized side bangs that she puts behind her ear

Eyes:Light Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy:  
She has normal sized ears,a little overbite but her teeth is perfectly white.

Habits:  
She curses a bit too much

Gestures/Mannerisms:  
Her manners ain't all that,she burps loudly sometimes,walks around the house the house with no pants and wears a wife beater and her favorite black jacket.

Demeanor/Carriage/Gait:  
When it comes to life and no fun and games,she behaves,so she can carry herself good.

Voice:  
she uses slang and curse words,her voice sounds like a regular female,but she sounds older than she looks.  
Dude Bro Son Bruh Son a fuck I got more man Are you fucking kidding me I'm done -That's all-

Style:  
Labels V.V grunge,punk rock,emo

Clothing:  
spaghetti straps and geeky tops with sweat pants,shorts or skinny jeans. No piercings or tattoos

On a side note: If the character has alternate forms, make sure to clearly describe/differentiate them. If they are strongly different and/or very important to the whole story, think about creating different sections for each form.

-Personality-

Part One: Basic Info Loves/Favorites: She loves pizza,video games,role playing,anime,screamo,her dad,cat,sports.  
Plain ol' makes 'em happy.

Hates:  
Her mother Hobbies:Enjoys playing video games sometimes and playing football and wrestling with her best friend,Kairi.

Talents/Skills:  
She's good at anything relating to sports,trust me. Which is:  
Baseball Football Basketball Track and Field Soccer Softball Volleyball

Hopes/Dreams:To one day be in the U.S. Marine Corps

Fears/Nightmares:Losing her father

Best Qualities or Quality Her eyes,her body,her lips

Greatest Flaw:  
Occasional arrogance,bluntless,

Character Strengths: Her ingenuity,her learning fast and keeping on,having a new perspective

And the coinciding weaknesses: Her mother,anything that comes up about a mother she breaks down completely.

Quirks:  
Has an awesome sense of humor

One thing he/she is and one thing he/she is not.  
Optimistic,kind and nice,but not friendly.

What he/she wants(ex: move towards) and doesn't want (ex: move away from, avoid)  
She hates her mother for leaving her father when she didn't even get to meet her,but wants to meet her still one day. She doesn't want her past to haunt her forever so stays as far as possible away from it.(Not mentioning the bad things)

Part Two: In-depth Analysis

How does the character picture himself/herself?  
This blunt,badass bitch who can do anything,but really,she can't.

How do others see him/her?  
A tomboy girl who can be nice at times.

Three adjectives others would use to describe him/her.  
a tomboy girl a geek an strange yet attractive girl who acts boy-ish

Most valued possession: Her jacket of course XD

Darkest secret and/or treasured memory: She doesn't know who her mother is and she was suicidal when she was 12

Most proud accomplishment and or greatest failure: Winning medals and going to the Junior Olympics

Is he/she motivated by possibility or necessity?  
Glory Seeker: character wants other people to consider him/her to be a Badass.  
The Four Loves: character searches for love, in any form.

Current motivation:  
She's most motivated to find love,she's been living with her father for a long time and you know how fathers don't want you dating boys or they become all protective.

How does he/she view the future and/or the past?  
She views her past as regrets,and views the future as a new perspective

What is his/her philosophy on life and death?  
Live well, love freely, die without fear.

If there is an afterlife then it is a matter for the dead, and absolutly no concern for the living.

What kind of energy level do they usually have?  
perky, agressive,quirky

How does he/she show and/or handle: love, affection, grief, pain, anger, sadness, conflict, change, loss?  
She handles love not too well because she never had another guy other than her father to love She handles affection ok,she doesn't push back.  
She hasn't grieved yet.  
She doesn't handle pain too good.  
She doesn't handle anger too good either.  
Nor sadness

Does he/she have a temper?  
Not really,depends on the situation.

How does he/she respond to the surrounding world, the 'unfamiliar,' and other people in general?  
Empathetic mostly.

Polite or rude?  
In the middle.

Stingy or generous?  
In the middle

What kind of 'public' face does he/she display?  
Open emotions

Leader or a follower?  
Leader

More happy by themselves or in a group?  
Themselves,but a group is ok.

Does he/she have any addictions/dependencies/fixations/fetishes/ or other strange behavior?  
Video games man.

What is his/her sexual preference/experience/values?  
Guys,no sexual experience XD

-History/Background-

Setting:  
Time period, current residence, any other basic descriptions needed 2010,An apartment

Occupation:  
Part-time grocery store cashier.

Educational background/other learning experiences:  
Honor roll student National Honors Society For Highschool Students

Intelligence Level: 100%

Family:  
The only family she has that cares is her father and her aunt Her relationship with her father is pretty good since she only lives with and he's doing all he can for her.

Friends:  
Her friends/aquaintances are Kairi,Takashi,Saya,and Hirano.  
Her relationship with Kairi is very good,Kairi is a boy and she has no type of romantic feelings towards Kairi xD,they knew each other since they we're 7 Takashi is basically her infatuation,but they are only close friends.  
Saya is her frenemy,she gets on Emi's nerves sometimes but she still would help her out.  
Hirano crushes on Emi a bit,but they are only friends

Backstory: Emiko Akiyama is a 16 year old girl who lives with her father,when she was only an infant,her mother lost the custody battle towards her father and moved away another city in Japan,  
when Emi became old enough to know about her mother,she was heartbroken. She always said she hated her mother and never wanted to meet her but deep inside she did,all she wanted was a mother.  
Since she lives with her father,she never had a woman to tell her how she should dress or how females should do stuff,so she wasn't very feminine,until her aunt came into her life and tried to change that,  
but change takes time,so she still acts boyish. Emi is a very arrogant yet kind girl,she plays video games basically all day and sometimes plays sports and gets into unattached championships.  
When she was 7,she met a boy in elementary named Kairi Morimoto,Kairi was a hyper,bubbly guy who made Emi feel like she was special,so she got to know him over the years.

-Combat-

Physical Strength: Very good,she can defend herself

Coordination/Reflexes:  
Her coordination is excelent

Fighting Style:  
Prefers hand to hand combat,or guns at the most.

Unusual Abilities/Powers:  
I mean you can add powers or what not guys but my oc isn't wonderwoman

Weapons/Other Gear:  
Pocketknife,tire iron,crowbar


	4. Prologue

Hello Fellow Viewers,Online Friends and Otakus :D! You're probably like ''Didn't she made a chapter 1 for this like 2 1/2 months ago?'' Well you're right. I did. I wasn't happy with what I wrote and I'm never really satisfied to be honest. Anywhore,I decided to write a prologue instead of fast forwarding to chapter 1 without any consent. Hopefully you like it and you go to know who she was like. I'm re-editing Chapter 1 at the moment so yea.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

April 9th,2013

7:40 A.M.

Journal Entry 704

Wow,it's been 2 whole years since I last wrote a journal entry,and God I wrote like fire everyday single day.

This was my journal recap.

I decided to write in it because it's been almost a million years and summarizing my life before 2 years ago to now didn't seem like a bad thing to do,I mean c'mon. What if I die of something and someone finds my journals and decides that I was apart of a historical event? You never know.

I guess the real reason why I haven't wrote because life hasn't been as hectic,it was mostly bland over the years. I didn't feel the need to express anything because there is nothing to express.I'm not saying life lately has been like a cool breeze on a fall evening but it's been...okay.

Thoughts roamed through my acervuline mind and I pondered about my blant,vacant clutter of my negative and positive thoughts started from one,single thought.

When I was just 12 years old,my mother was very ill and she had to go to was frantic that she wasn't going to stick around any longer to take care of me,my brother,and my high blood pressure and lack of thyroid hormones mainly started her illness,her high blood pressure almost caused a stroke for her.I'm no healthy expert but I knew information that would benefit her and her health in the wanted me and my big brother to figure what we wanted to do in the future so that we can have good lives.

My sister Hana didn't live with us,she was getting ready to graduate college and go to law brother was 16 at the time and his profession was sports,and he damn well succeeded in to be specific.

I didn't know what I wanted to be,and I was for sure the odd ball brother and sister knew what they wanted to do since the were in elementary school.

I was the ''shy'' and ''quiet'' girl.I wasn't shy nor quiet,I just think alot.

My mind is like my mouth and that's why people might think I'm not talkative,but if they could read and hear my mind they'd get a headache.

I was the one who had potential and knowledge,while my siblings were just the active ones with a life who were also really smart but weren't as knowledgeable as , socially,no.

Music,art,science,and writing were my professions and I was reachy high as hell for music and art.I've been writing for the last 6 years and I also sold a few paintings to help my mother financially since my father passed away. I _still _miss him.

We weren't poor,we we're actually fine. We didn't have big dollars but we had enough money to help us though.

* * *

I closed my book and stuffed it into my bag. First time in 2 years from bringing it back.

''Cale! are you done getting ready?''My mother yelled from the otherside of the house,my eyes widened and I fell from rolling chair.

I'm such a goddamn klutz.

''Y-yeah!'' I responded. I felt my diaphagram vibrate.

I got up from my floor and snatched my rainbow messanger bag,and my cell phone. I ran down the hallway of my house and saw my mom by the peak of the door.

Here we go again,another day in that rat hole.

* * *

Well,that was the_ real _ introduction of the story. Now you get to see who the real Emiko is like (: Follow and Favorite for More!


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April 9th,2013

7:45 A.M.

A Day To Remember

''Got the house key and your lunch money?'' She said. I shook my head yes. I looked at her dark eye bags that showed the hard long work she did at the hospital,and her pores that showed the lack of time she had to care of herself,the gray hair sticking out of the side of her temple. She smiled at me and she looked more...happy. She hugged me and started to rub my back.

''Thank you for trying to help me Emiko,thank you so much.'' I smiled and pecked her cheek. She stopped embracing me and broke out of the hug.

''Let me drop you off to school,it's been a while since I did...Infact,a long while.''

''You don't have to,I could walk to school. It's not that far. Besides,you've been working all night and you need rest.''

''At least let me do you a good deed.'' I sighed and shrugged. ''Okay.'' I opened the door and we walked outside,she turned around and locked the door. She unlocked the car doors and started the car. I walked in on the other side,stepping in and closing it shut. She turned her head around a little and put her arm over the head of the seat. She reversed out of the drive way.

* * *

''Do you like your teachers?'' My mom asked,I shrugged.

''I guess,I like all of my teachers except this creepy one named ,he looks,acts,and talks like he just came out of a war or some pedophile who did his time and still didn't recover

'' ? Ha! His father used to be a minister when I was child. He acted strange just like _him.'' _she chuckled a little bit and shook her head. ''We used to be friends until your father wanted me to cut off contact with him.'' I glared at her for a moment.

''Friends?! With...him?! My mother was friends with a cheeky bastard like Shido? Haha! Mom we're you high?'' She giggled.

''No Emi.'' The gate of my school opened and my mom drove in,she dropped me off in the front.

''Bye Emiko! Have a good day at school!'' I waved and she drove off. I walked towards the white and green building,where class 3-A was. I hated having Shido for first period.

There was a group of junior guys bothering another freshman who I guess was considered a nerd, cheerleaders practicing in the fields,the volleyball team practicing for the game today,and then the teachers walking out of the office.

My school wasn't bad educational wise,but the kids here are just douchebags. Especially Saya Takagi. She thinks because she has all straight A's,a handful of knowledge and her family is royal she thinks everyone below her is just peasants and she's somehow a princess. Sure,you are knowledgeable but it doesn't make you special. I knew her since 6th grade and all she did was pick on me. She'd pick on my hair and say how it was some kind of hair transplant that came from a fat man's asshole. She gotten somewhat better over the years but her personality never changed.

The clique of pre-Maddona girls bumped right into me,making my book bag fall and my cell phone.

''Watch where you're going you twit.'' Ayame Matsumoto said. Ayame was the queen bee of the school,and god I disliked the bitch more than Shido.I wanted to ring her goddamn neck whenever she'd look at me.

''I think I remember seeing me minding my own business and your damn floozy ass walking right into me when there's acres of space. There's too much fucking space for you to walk right into me.'' I snapped.

She opened her eyes in surprise that I finally defended myself and walked away,her group of followers walked right with her. I was sick of taking Ayame's shit all the time,I would've sucker punched her vagina in a milli-second years but I can't afford to get in trouble anymore with her. She always seems to be the innocent girl according to my mom and the entire school.

After picking up my bag and continued to walk to the building. I checked the phone to see what time is was.

I had 3 minutes to get to first period and it's only the 2nd day of school of Junior year. I put my cell phone in my bag and ran to class.


End file.
